Big Brother Nigeria (franchise)
Big Brother Nigeria later known as Big Brother Naija is the Nigerian version of the popular television series Big Brother. How it Works Big Brother is a reality television show in which a group of people live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world but continuously watched by television cameras. Retrieved From Africa Magic Big Brother is a reality game show franchise created by John de Mol of Endemol, originally broadcast in the Netherlands and subsequently syndicated internationally. As of 11 November 2016, there have been 387 seasons of Big Brother in over 54 franchise countries and regions. This is the second Big Brother Nigeria, the first airing in 2006. Housemates live together for a specified time in a specially constructed house that is isolated from the outside world. The Housemates vie to be the last person standing so that they can win the prizes Biggie has to offer. Housemates are closely monitored 24/7 on cameras through their various trials and tribulations, which is why Biggie’s eye is used in the logo: he is always watching. Housemates are required to nominate fellow Housemates for the weekly eviction show. The Housemate with the most votes is announced and the audience is invited to vote. Thereafter, the Housemate with the most votes will be evicted in a weekly show on Sunday evenings. The last person standing is declared the winner. Housemates have a daily meeting with Biggie in the Diary Room. During the Housemates’ all-important Diary Sessions, they are given daily and weekly tasks which are compulsory. These include Head of House challenges and Wagers. These tasks are designed to test Housemates’ teamwork abilities and community spirit. The Housemates’ positions in the house or weekly shopping allowance (to buy food and other essentials) are often at stake and this makes these tasks important; they are keenly contested as the aim of the game is to get as far as possible. Biggie always has something unique up his sleeve to challenge the Housemates to the limits of their capabilities, both mentally and physically. It is a tough game that brings out the best and the worst in contestants. There are many twists and turns along the way and the Housemates have to be at their best if they are to survive the full duration of the show. The Housemates have compulsory Diary sessions in which they are able to unpack their feelings with Biggie. These are almost treated as a confessional and this is the only time contestants can speak openly and frankly about their game and what is going on in the house. The return of Big Brother Nigeria follows the critical success of the second edition which saw aspiring hip-hop artiste Efe Ejeba winning the coveted N25 million prize money and SUV after almost three months of drama, intrigue, betrayal and entertainment in the Big Brother house. Speaking on Big Brother Nigeria’s return, the Regional Director, M-Net West Africa, Wangi Mba-Uzoukwu said: “Around the globe, the Big Brother format remains one of the most popular genres of entertainment and this is also the case in Nigeria. The edition of Big Brother Nigeria was one of the most successful reality shows not just in Nigeria, but around the continent with a record number of votes and many of the housemates going on to pursue careers in entertainment. We are delighted to have the show return for a third edition and cannot wait for our audiences to once again tune in to experience all of the exciting entertainment that the show is sure to provide.”https://africamagic.dstv.com/show/big-brother-nigeria-s3/about History Season 1 The first season of the show first aired on DStv Channel 37 from March 5 to June 4, 2006. In a twist to the game, two new contestants were introduced on Day 23, much to the excitement of the remaining housemates. Ebuka Obi-Uchendu, the most popular housemate for several weeks into the show and widely believed to emerge, winner, was the seventh housemate to be evicted; many viewers blame the Joe's Fan Club (JFC) for his eviction. Joe himself was soon evicted from the show. Big Brother added another twist to the game on day 79 by canceling the day's scheduled nominations and making the housemates believe they will instead be evicted based on their performances on assigned tasks while in reality no more evictions were held and viewers began voting for the winner who turned out to be 26-year-old Katung Aduwak. Season 2 The second season of Big Brother Nigeria named Big Brother Naija premiered on January 28, 2018, and was hosted by previous season 1 housemate Ebuka Obi-Uchendu. The final was held on April 9, 2017, with Efe Ejeba winning with 57.61% of the vote. Season 3: Double Wahala The third season of Big Brother Nigeria named Big Brother Naija: Double Wahala premiered on January 28, 2018. During the first seven weeks, housemates competed and nominated in pairs of two. After the seven weeks, the housemates became individuals. The final was held on April 22, 2018, with Miracle Igbokwe winning with 38.18% of the vote. Editions Trivia References Category:Television Category:Big Brother Versions